


Lovers

by Zon_Chan



Series: Birthday Bash [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Says in the tags.(For Peter Parker's birthday.)





	Lovers

"Peter, you have to leave him! He's going to kill you!" Ned pleaded over the phone. 

  
"Hm? What makes you say that?" Peter questioned staring at the bloody Tony who was cleaning off his hands. A red head's body laying on a blue tarp.

"He, he, he killed Liz." Ned stammered.

  
"Really? Do you have any proof? Tony said he'll do anything for me. He told me he loves me." The teenager told him. Tony pressed a soft kiss against Peter's forehead causing me to smile.

Tony walked closer to the tarp and started to roll it up. "Listen I got to go."

"Wait Peter! Please believe me!" Peter heard Ned say before he hung up.

Tony finished up and grabbed Peter by the waist while nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, whispering I love you's. The teen clung to Tony and ranked his fingers through his lover's brown hair.

  
"Ned wants me to leave you." Peter informed him.

Tony's grip tighten on on the smaller male, "You can't leave me! You belong to me! We belong together." Tony said squeezing Peter

  
"I know, and you belong to me. Can you take care of him, please? He's going to force us apart! I don't want to leave you! I want to stay by your side forever!" Peter begged Tony, a thrilling feeling rose in his chest making him giggle.

"Of course my love. I'll do anything for you. No one can rip is apart." Tony whispered.

  
"Was she a handful? I could've helped you. You look tired." Peter wondered touching the blood on Tony's clothes.

"Yeah. She was a handful, but she won't bother us anymore. She fought like the spy she was. Good thing I have so many tricks up my sleeve. " Tony replied. 

  
"Let's get you washed up then." The doe-eyed teenager tugged the genius to the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

"What happened to that Liz girl? She hasn't been around lately. I wonder if she's okay." May questioned at dinner later that week.

  
"I'm sure she's fine." Peter said.

 

"Remember when Steve Rogers disappeared? He was found dead days later!" May said her eyes full of fear. 

  
"Liz is a very strong person. I'm sure she's okay." The teen tried to assure her.

May nodded her head breathing heavily, "Yeah, these murders are just getting out of hand. Maybe we should move?"

  
"No! We're fine. Besides, Tony did offer that extra security for the apartment. Maybe we should take up his offer?" Peter asked. May nodded thoughtfully. And the teen let out a breath of relief.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where am I?" Ned demanded. He was being tied up in a wooden chair, with Tony towering over him with a smirk. Holding something metal in his hands. 

  
Tony laughed, "You don't need to know."

"Where's Peter?" Ned asked.

  
"Somewhere." Tony answered playing with a butcher knife.

"If you dare hurt him!" Ned warned.

  
"Or what? Your tied to a chair, what could you do? Besides I would never harm a hair on my precious darling's head." Tony chuckled.

"You're not going to get away with this."

  
"I already have." Tony said before swiping at Ned's cheek.

Peter finally decided to enter the playroom, wearing an innocent mask.  
"Tony!" His voice sounded in the room.

"Peter! Peter, run!" Ned pleaded when he saw his friend.

  
"What's going on?" Peter asked looking at Tony.

Tony smiled and hugged his lover from behind, "Just a little game. Why don't you start dinner? I'll be there in a few minutes." Tony said planting kisses on his young lovers neck.

"Peter?" Ned asked, his voice full of terror.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Ned's bloody form, "Oh, sorry was I supposed to be freaking out?" He questioned.

"You, you knew?" 

  
Peter nodded his head, "I told Viktor to do it."

"What?" Color drained from Ned's face.

  
The teen smirked, "You should've just left us alone. Then maybe you would still be alive. Too bad, you were my best friend. All I really need is Tony now."

"Peter!" Ned shouted.

  
"Well I'll go make dinner. I love you Tony." Peter told the older man before leaving the room.

A loud piercing scream sounded through the place. Peter chuckled as he finished chopping the vegetables. 

Tony was Peter's and Peter was Tony's. To death do them part. No matter what. 


End file.
